


La Serpiente Emplumada (Historia oficial de in AU de Villanos)

by ViperPitsFilly



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Aztec Empire, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi, Treasure Hunting, Vore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperPitsFilly/pseuds/ViperPitsFilly
Summary: Al tratar de encontrar un tesoro antiguo, Flug se topó con una de las criaturas más poderosas que jamás haya existido, conocida como la serpiente emplumada. Ahora, con el fin de salvar su propia vida, se convirtió en su esclavo personal y debe ayudar a este monstruo con sus planes siniestros.
Kudos: 10





	La Serpiente Emplumada (Historia oficial de in AU de Villanos)

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Esta historia contiene UNA escena que involucra a Vore. Puedes omitirla, ya que es la parte final de la historia.

Había estado lloviendo durante horas y parecía volverse más fuerte por el momento. El aire era húmedo, pero la brisa nocturna hacía que parecieran vientos helados. El trueno rugió con fuerza mientras las muchas llamadas y gritos de la vida silvestre se escuchaban de izquierda a derecha. La mezcla de sonido de una poderosa tormenta y las bestias que deambulan alrededor pueden asustar a cualquier alma que aún esté despierta, pero no a él, Flug ya tenía sus propios problemas para espaciarse. 

Mientras los otros dormían profundamente dentro de la cueva, él estaba parado en la entrada, hojeando una y otra vez las páginas de su diario, repasando infinitamente los mismos pensamientos. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? ¿Realmente no hay salida? 

Él podría simplemente alejarse; La noche de la tempestad no pareció despertar a los demás, entonces ¿por qué sus pasos serían diferentes? Pero a dónde iría? La jungla estaba completamente negra, y su linterna solo podía iluminar uno o dos pies delante de él. Y a pesar de los constantes parpadeos de un rayo, todavía no sería suficiente examinar completamente su entorno. Sin mencionar que lo único frente a la cueva era una pequeña cornisa, un paso equivocado podría ser una muerte en caída. Además, las criaturas salvajes tampoco sonaban como un futuro prometedor.

Respirando profundamente con la esperanza de que le ayudara a aclarar su mente, puso su diario en su mochila. No quería que se cayera aparte de hacer girar las viejas páginas desmoronadas una y otra vez. De cualquier manera, desde tantas veces de mirar a través de él, Flug logró memorizar sus mapas, instrucciones y códigos. 

Respiró hondo otra vez y se dejó caer al suelo, mirando sin pensar el empapado bosque negro y finalmente se durmió lentamente. 

Antes de que la luz de la linterna se desvaneciera en sus ojos, un sonido llamó su atención. No son exactamente truenos, ni aullidos monstruosos, sonaba más como un rasguño. Debe estar muy cerca si pudiera escucharlo a pesar del ruido nocturno. 

Flug se incorporó rápidamente cuando escuchó sonidos de gorgoteos perturbadores, le tendió la linterna para ver qué era. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirlo, pero se estaba moviendo bien, muy lentamente mientras continuaban los sonidos inquietantes de arcadas y gemidos. El parpadeo del rayo pareció reflejarse en una pequeña parte de él. 

Cuando Flug dejó su linterna cuando parecía estar lo suficientemente cerca, arrastrándose hacia la luz era un pequeño armadillo, jadeando por aire, pero le costaba respirar. Flug lo alcanzó y lo acercó a la luz, viendo que Era algo envuelto fuertemente alrededor de su cuello. Por el momento solo podía distinguirlo como una cuerda y una piedra. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de mantener su enfoque en el mismo lugar donde tiró de los enredos una y otra vez, tratando de soltarse. Después de un largo rato de tratar de desatar su cuello a ciegas, el pequeño se puso a escupir mientras pasaba de las arcadas a las inhalaciones ante la sensación de tener finalmente espacio para respirar. Cuando intentó levantarse, Flug quitó cuidadosamente lo que estaba ahogandolo. Se inclinó un poco más hacia su linterna y acercó el objeto, tratando de descifrar qué era. 

Mientras trataba de concentrarse, podía sentir el armadillo caminando alrededor de su regazo, tratando de llamar su atención y darle afecto como gratitud por lo que había hecho. Flug simplemente le frotaría bajo su cuello haciendo que el pequeño ronroneara. 

Después de un tiempo, finalmente pudo distinguir que era el objeto. Parecía un péndulo: un péndulo de cristal negro para ser exactos, colgando de un hilo fino pero fuerte unido a una sola pluma. Sin embargo, tenía una forma peculiar desde su parte superior; Parecía tener la forma de un sombrero de copa? Llenó la cabeza de Flug con muchas preguntas. ¿De dónde vino? ¿Cómo esta pequeña criatura lo consiguió? ¿Tiene que ver algo con su viaje? 

Mientras continuaba examinando y cuestionando el objeto, el armadillo se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a oler el aire. Algo se acercaba. Saltó del regazo de Flug y se dirigió con cautela hacia la cornisa, mirando hacia abajo y esperando algo.

Una mano salió de la nada y agarró la repisa, asustando al pequeño, haciéndolo correr hacia Flug y esconderse en su mochila. Flug rápidamente llamó su atención para ver quién estaba allí, caminando lentamente hacia la luz, gruño al verla. Tenía la esperanza de que realmente hubiera sido asesinada por un animal salvaje de algún tipo o saltó por un precipicio. Pero no, esa maldita mujer estaba delante de él, como una muñeca harapienta, casi como si hubiera regresado de entre los muertos. Flug gruñó y sacó su diario de la mochila una vez más. No queriendo hacer contacto visual con ella, actuó como si estuviera examinando profundamente las páginas nuevamente. 

"¡Te agradezco a ti ya los demás que me hayan esperado!" Ella dijo mientras se quitaba su pesado cinturón. 

Flug no respondió. 

"Espero que estemos cerca de todas esas gemas y oro, y Dios sabe qué más". 

Intentó iniciar una conversación con él solo para calmar lo que había sucedido antes, deseando que pareciera que todo ya estaban tranquilo entre su equipo y él. Aún así, no hubo respuesta de Flug, sentarso derecho y con un ego muy terco. Pero esta mujer insistió en tener una charla con él, al menos quería dejar de pensar en la situación. Ella se sentó a su lado, dejó caer su cinturón detrás de los dos haciendo un ruido, y miró por encima de su hombro para echarle un buen vistazo a su diario; todas esas páginas de color dorado que mostraban su edad, llenas de tantas marcas desconocidas escritas en ellas. Pero ella sabía perfectamente bien que él podía leerlos con fluidez sin siquiera tartamudear, por eso está aquí. 

"Recuerdo que mi padre fue asesinado poco después de encontrar esa cosa". Ella habló "Él no entendió ni una palabra de eso, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo. Nunca pensé que realmente lo encontraría de nuevo, especialmente en las manos de alguien que realmente puede leerlo". Hizo una pausa, "Cuando buscas un tesoro, no solo necesitas dinero, también necesitas mentes que crean en él. Mis amigos y yo hemos oído que las personas han matado por estos mapas y he tenido la oportunidad de verlo con mi propios ojos. Pero aún así, ¿cómo es que algo que ni siquiera tiene pruebas suficientes de que exista puede causar tal conmoción? " 

Con una mano sola, Flug cerró el libro de golpe, frustrado. Él sólo quería que ella se callara de una vez por todas. 

"Mira-" 

Antes de continuar, se dio cuenta de que involuntariamente puso la mano en el cinturón que estaba detrás de él. Respiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que esto podría ser una salida, sabiendo lo que estaba atado a ella, y luego continuó. 

"Bueno, se dice que esta cosa fue escrita por tres hombres hace años, cuando siguieron los mismos caminos en los que hemos estado interviniendo. Dos de ellos murieron mientras el sobreviviente huyó con el diario. Regresó a su ciudad natal en busca de personas que estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarlo a obtener las riquezas. Después de eso, ha estado yendo y viniendo derramando sangre al terminar en manos diferentes. De hecho, he tenido mi parte en cortar gargantas. Parece que su razón para matar es que hay mucho más que solo diamantes y oro. Y podría haber una posibilidad de que los tipos que escribieron este diario no lo encontraran casualmente ". Con sus dedos, arrastró cautelosamente cada vez más del cinturón hacia él. 

"¿Quieres decir que fueron enviados aquí en primer lugar?" Ella preguntó 

"Posiblemente" 

"¿Pero por qué y para qué fueron enviados? ¿Dice algo sobre eso en el diario? ¿Sabe algo sobre esto?" 

El corazón de Flug comenzó a latir más a medida que su mano se acercaba a su llave de la libertad, sin embargo, se estaba quedando sin tiempo. 

"Supongo que el que tiene el diario ya lo sabe. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente no conozco el resto de la historia". 

"¿Crees que lo resolveremos una vez que encontremos el tesoro?" 

Flug tragó saliva y respiró hondo cuando la sintió en su mano, y lentamente ... comenzó a sacar la...

"Me disculpo, pero tú y los demás podrían no lo podran saber mientras lo si".

Rápidamente sacó su mano y apuntó a su pecho mientras ella rápidamente saltó sobre él, moviendo su brazo mientras sonaba un disparo fuerte mezclado con un trueno, solo con su brazo rozado por la bala y frenéticamente sacó el arma de su mano antes de disparar de nuevo. Lo tenía atrapado en el suelo, ambos jadeando el uno al otro, todo sucedió tan rápido. Ella apretó el arma con fuerza contra su frente, preparándose para su turno para disparar. 

Flug tragó un nudo atrapado en su garganta y habló antes de que ella lo hiciera. "¡ Andale! ¡Dispárame! Estoy seguro de que te encantaría quedarte aquí para siempre, con las manos vacías y sabiendo que no puedes entender ni una sola cosa escrita en ese maldito libro! 

Ella se congeló sabiendo que él tenía razón. Sin él para leer los mapas y los códigos, el diario no era más que viejas páginas llenas de garabatos y se perderían en la jungla sin su recompensa. Llegando a sus sentidos, ella le quitó el arma de la frente y agarró a Flug por la camisa mientras ella se levantaba. 

"Tienes razón", respondió, "pero sin mí y mis amigos, tu trasero ya estaría muerto. Sin mencionar que esos débiles brazos tuyos nunca podrían cargar todo ese oro por sí mismos. Supongo que no podemos matarnos unos a otros, verdad? Ella tiró a Flug al suelo cerca de la cornisa, dándole un dolor de cabeza. Se levantó rápidamente antes de deslizarse fuera de la cornisa. 

"Ahora duerme". dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cueva y se establecía con su equipo. "Vamos a necesitar toda tu energía para mañana". 

Flug resopló y se sentó de nuevo en la entrada de la cueva, sabiendo que no podría dormir más ahora que su mente era aún más caótica que antes. Abrió su mochila y devolvió el diario a su lugar, dejando su mano dentro mientras se perdia en su cerebro problemático. Sin darse cuenta de que todavía estaba allí, el pequeño armadillo lamió su mano tratando de consolarlo. Flug sacó lentamente la mano de la bolsa y la llevó a su regazo, abrazándola con fuerza y presionando su cabeza para usarla como almohada. El pequeño asió su hocico y comenzó a lamer la cara de su bolsa de papel, calmándolo un poco e incluso lo ayudó a dormirse mientras dejaba escapar un último suspiro.

La mañana llegó pronto y el grupo ya estaba de vuelta en la pista. El resto del viaje parecería un poco más difícil de continuar, la niebla se había levantado en el aire frío y húmedo, haciendo que la selva pareciera aún más un laberinto. Fue algo así como un obstáculo, a pesar de las constantes burlas e insultos del grupo, Flug logró mantenerse enfocado en el camino. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran, y eso es lo que más le preocupaba. A pesar de que habían prometido que compartirían la recompensa, él sabía muy bien que su parte de la recompensa era una bala en la cabeza una vez que todo esto terminara. 

Algunas veces podían escuchar el movimiento de los árboles, con sus armas listas, se mantenían alertas en caso de que algo intentara atacar. Su destino estaba justo por delante, ¿cómo iba a ser? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez una entrada misteriosa o ruinas a la vista? Flug estaba empezando a sentirse muy ansioso a medida que sus pasos se hacían más rápidos, solo unos pocos pasos más y simplemente cruzando a través de las grandes hojas y las piedras arqueadas. 

El borde de un acantilado. El no entendio estaba seguro de que se suponía que algo estaba en este lugar exacto. Rápidamente hojeó las páginas de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los miembros que agarraba el cuello de su camisa y le tiraba de una manera asfixiante. 

"¿Es esto una especie de broma? Porque si lo es, no es gracioso." Uno de los otros miembros se acercó a él y le preguntó mientras apuntaba con su arma. 

Flug soltó una risita nerviosa y trató de explicar: "Jaja, chicos, podría haber jurado que-" 

"¿Jurar qué perra? ¿Hm? ¿Jurar que no íbamos a romperte las piernas? Será mejor que averigües a donde diablos nos vamos rápido o te sacarán de este bosque en una bolsa para cadáveres". el que lo sostenía sacudió su cuerpo. 

Flug sintió que casi se deslizaba por el borde del acantilado. El miembro que lo sacudía de repente se detuvo. Hubo un silencio por un momento, todo el grupo tuvo su atención en su líder, parada frente por donde venían. Se quedó quieta, concentrándose por completo en los árboles y las plantas. Lentamente sacó su arma, todos los demás miembros hicieron lo mismo, excepto el que tenía a Flug, quien rápidamente volvió a meter su diario en su mochila. 

Todos atrajeron su atención hacia donde estaba mirando, esperando ... Solo se necesitó el sonido de un chasquido de rama para que todos dispararan en el mismo lugar, al menos una vez. Los disparos fueron seguidos por los sonidos de alas batientes y graznidos de aves cuando se fueron. Unas cuantas plumas flotaron suavemente en el suelo, algunas teñidas de rojo, solo para confirmar que su apuntaje era perfecto, pero también para asegurar que no había necesidad de preocuparse. Eran solo pájaros. Todos volvieron su atención a su rehén. 

"Ahora bien," el miembro que tiraba a Flug de su camisa continuó, "¿dónde estábamos?" 

Ambos fueron golpeados repentinamente por algo grande, y empujados por el precipicio. Flug arañó el aire tratando de agarrar algo, raspando sus dedos contra la pared rocosa, su caída fue detenida por un saliente muy corto y casi se deslizó fuera de ella. Mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y no caerse, rápidamente miró hacia arriba en los gritos del miembro que estaba colgando por el borde del acantilado mientras algo grande se mordia el cuello, ambos terminaron cayendo. Flug presionó su espalda contra la pared rocosa tanto como pudo, tratando de mantener su agarre en ella también y de duntitas. No estaba muy abajo, ya que el líder del equipo podía agacharse, agarrar su camisa y su brazo y levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas, obteniendo ayuda de los demás más adelante. Mientras él intentaba recuperar el aliento junto con los demás después de lo que acababa de suceder, ella se quedó en el borde mirando hacia abajo. 

Un chillido escalofriante se podía escuchar desde la distancia. La mujer agarró el brazo de Flug, agarrando con fuerza de su muñeca. "Tenemos que avanzar." 

Ella ordenó a todo el grupo que la siguiera de vuelta al bosque. Se desconocía dónde irían a continuación, por el momento necesitaban buscar algún tipo de refugio. Mientras corrían más profundo, podían oír el susurro del movimiento a su alrededor, gruñidos y mas gruñidos persiguiendolos. Finalmente, otro miembro se quedó atrás y fue atacado por una de las bestias. Otro paró y comenzó a dispararle, los otros también lo hicieron a medida que más criaturas comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. Sin embargo, Flug pudo huir y terminó escondido en una madriguera que encontró hecha de las raíces de un árbol para recuperar el aliento por un momento. Justo antes de que pudiera suspirar de alivio, escuchó una polla de pistola a su lado. Él puso los ojos en blanco molesto, sabiendo muy bien quién era. Esa maldita chica no lo dejaría solo; ella apuntó el arma a su pecho y parecía bastante molesta. 

"Si piensas que vamos a cancelar este viaje solo por unos lobos lampiños-" 

"Chupacabras". Flug interrumpió. 

"¡¿Qué?!" 

"No son lobos, son chupacabr-" 

Ella presionó su arma contra su pecho con enojo: "¡Este no es el momento para tus estúpidas bromas como la que hiciste en el acantilado!" 

"¡Ahí es a donde me llevó el diario! ¡Además de advertirnos sobre estas criaturas!" 

"Está bien, entonces, si son unos chupadores de cabras míticos, ¡¿por qué nos atacan ?! ¡A menos que tengas cuernos escondidos debajo de tu bolsa!" 

"¡No hay ganado en estos lugares! ¡¿No crees que después de tanto tiempo de no encontrar una cabra probablemente desarrollarán un gusto por cualquier cosa que se mueva ?!" 

En ese momento, uno golpeó su cabeza a través de las raíces entre los dos, casi arrancando un brazo mientras intentaba arrebatar algo cerca. Al poder salir de la madriguera, rápidamente saltó sobre la chica. Se las arregló para usar ambas manos para agarrar sus mandíbulas y evitar que le mordiera el cuello. Le dio zarpazos en la cara y en los brazos usando sus afiladas garras para intentar haserla soltar su hocico, pero ella se mantuvo firme, no se iba a permitir que se convirtiera en comida para perros con tanta facilidad. Voltio hacia Flug con una mirada de súplica de ayuda, esperando que él le diera una oportunidad.

Simplemente se quedó allí sin tener ningún tipo de lástima por ella, sin una sola respuesta, se echó a correr. 

Después de adentrarse más en la jungla, se detuvo y se apoyó en una roca con vistas a un suelo de piedra para tomar otro respiro. Su costado comenzaba a doler con cada inhalación y exhalación. Mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, podía sentir gotas caer sobre él. Miró su brazo para ver las manchas brillantes, tocando con su dedo uno de ellas, notó que estaba pegajosa. Estas no eran gotas de agua. 

Flug atrajo su atención ante el sonido de gruesas ramas de árboles rompiéndose. Caminando lentamente y escalando de una a otra, era un chupacabras. Pero este, sin embargo, parecía ser mucho más grande que los otros, con garras más grandes, colmillos más largos y puntas más afiladas que salían de sus espaldas. Su piel gris verdosa cubierta de cicatrices y algunas rayas aquí y allá. Enseño los dientes a Flug por un momento, y luego levantó la cabeza para dar un inmenso chillido como un aullido, llamando a los otros y diferentes aullidos que respondían desde la distancia. Rompiendo la rama en la que estaba parado, salto sobre Flug y rugió en su cara. Sin embargo, su tamaño fue más problemático de lo esperado. Junto con su peso, el impacto de su aterrizaje en el suelo de piedra hizo que se agrietara rápidamente. El suelo debajo de los dos comenzó a sacudirse y romperse, arrastrándolos a ambos mientras caía en lo que parecía un pozo sin fondo. 

Flug sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera sido abofeteado cuando el frío comenzó a cubrir cada centímetro de él. Abriendo los ojos rápidamente, podría haber jurado que estaba mirando a otro mundo pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo para mirarlo; sintiendo que no podía respirar en absoluto, porque todo lo que vendría en su intento de inhalar era agua. Usando toda su fuerza, se arrastró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, rápidamente nadando a ciegas en dirección con la única esperanza de llegar a tierra. 

Arrastrándose desde el agua hasta el suelo rocoso, tosió y escupió todo lo que pudo. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el chupacabras, solo para asegurarse de que no estaba. No había señales de que todavía estuviera alrededor, tal vez se ahogó. Mientras lo buscaba, también tuvo la oportunidad de examinar sus alrededores, una gran cueva con infinitas aguas cristalinas y arcos que podían conducir a diferentes caminos oscuros. Los sonidos del agua goteando, murciélagos gorjean desde lejos y en su mayor parte, el viento aullaba siniestramente. Había caído, en un cenote. 

Flug se desplomó en el suelo, exhausto y respirando todo lo que quería, ahora que nadie ni nada estaba detrás de él, y lentamente se quedó dormido. 

Pasó el tiempo y se quedó acostao en el piso frío, pero pronto recuperaría la conciencia. Sintiéndose un poco desagradable, comenzó a despertarse, gimiendo e intentando aclarar lo que había sucedido. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, abriendo sus pesados párpados para encontrar una imagen borrosa , y luego se aclaró revelando una lanza aguda y mortal. 

Flug saltó rápidamente y se sentó, casi cayendo de espaldas cuando la lanza avanzó y señaló su corazón. ¿Llamó su atención para encontrar un hombre, un nativo? Flug estaba confundido, ¿había realmente gente aquí? ¿Y cómo? Este hombre era muy alto, llevaba joyas de oro y una falda hecha de hilos finos, con algunas plumas aquí y allá. Lo que le llamo más la atencion fue que su piel era oscura y de color carbón, también llevaba lo que parecía ser un sombrero de copa con grandes y hermosas plumas rojas y un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo. ¿Era realmente un tipo de nativo? 

Movió su lanza más cerca del pecho de Flug, casi hundiéndola. Flug trató de mantener al menos un centímetro alejado de ella. 

"H-hola! Uh, ¿eres un nativo?" 

Ninguna respuesta vino del hombre; él solo acercó la lanza aún más cuando Flug intento a hacer lo mejor para evitarla. 

"Ja ja um, supongo que no me entiendes". procedió intentar hablar en un idioma antiguo muy lentamente, de una manera casi indescifrable para ver si podía entender. "Hola, lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño. ¿Podrías mostrarme la salida-?" 

La lanza fue lanzada al suelo justo al lado de él, casi cortando el brazo de Flug, rompiendo el suelo de piedra y haciendo una gran grieta en él. 

"¡Hablo español, imbécil incompetente!" dijo el hombre. 

"O-oh! Bueno, yo-lo siento". Flug se sintió estúpido. "¿Podrías ayudar m-" 

El hombre inmediatamente lo agaro por el cuello de la camisa y lo trajo a su rostro, frunciéndole el ceño con un leve gruñido. Comenzó a oler su cuello y hombros, dando a Flug una sensación de incomodidad y miedo por lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Luego se detuvo repentinamente y le sonrió, mostrando unos dientes de como de jade perfectamente afilados, dando a Flug una abrumadora sensación de escalofríos. 

"Discúlpa por mi severo acercamiento". dijo mientras soltaba la camisa de Flug y extendía su mano. "Permíteme presentarme. Soy Black Hat". 

A Flug le desanimó el repentino cambio de tono y el nombre de este hombre. Extendió cautelosamente su mano y la estrechó. 

"Oh, uh, mi nombre es el Dr. Flug". 

"Me encantaría mostrarte la salida, cansado viajero". Black Hat sacó su lanza del suelo y puso su brazo alrededor de Flug, estrechándolo fuertemente y avanzando con fuerza. 

Flug dudaba en seguir a este hombre, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? No había nadie más alrededor para liderar el camino. Además, un no podría enojar a este hombre, y si lo hace, quién sabe cómo podría responder. 

Black Hat lo condujo a través de una gran cueva, oscura pero de alguna manera la luz emitida desde aquí y allá iluminando su camino. A Flug le asombró lo grande que era su apariencia, generó una sensación de misterio y maravilla, con todas sus características naturales y algunos signos de diseño arquitectónico de tiempos lejanos. 

"H-hay otros?" Preguntó Flug 

Black Hat se rió entre dientes. "Sería delicioso si todavía hubiera multitudes como solía haber". 

"'¿Delicioso?'" 

Black Hat aclaró rápidamente su garganta, "Quiero decir, no, no hay nadie más. Vivo aquí solo. Sin embargo, a menudo los humanos se desvían y terminan aquí". 

"¿Y les cuidas?" 

"Por supuesto ... ¿Por qué no les daría mi hospitalidad?" 

"¿Encuentran su camino de regreso?" 

Black Hat sonrió maliciosamente, "Eso es para que lo descubras por tu cuenta".  
Flug se detuvo rápidamente, salió de debajo de su brazo y se liberó del agarre del hombre. 

"Probablemente podría encontrar mi salida por mi cuenta-" 

"¡NO!" Golpeó el suelo junto a Flug usando su lanza, haciendo otra gran grieta. Respiró hondo, se sacudió y procedió a hablar con una voz más suave. "Quiero decir que no es una idea muy brillante hacer eso. Alguien que no sabe de las ruinas podrían perderse. Además, probablemente no quisieras terminar en las garras de esa horrible bestia, ¿verdad? " 

"B-bestia?" 

"Oh, sí, una gran bestia que recorre este lugar en busca de cualquier tipo de ... carne". 

Tenia razón; Él era el único en quien confiar por el momento. Dudamente, Flug continuó siguiendo a este hombre, caminaron por todas las ruinas durante lo que parecieron horas, el camino simplemente no terminaría. A lo largo del camino, los dos mantuvieron una conversación. Por la mayor parte, las preguntas de Black Hat y algunas de sus respuestas disminuyeron la confianza de Flug para él. Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo similar a un túnel que era mucho más pequeño que los caminos anteriores, no tenía otras aberturas que pudieran llevar a otro lugar, todo cerrado con la única opción de seguir adelante. 

"¿Te importa si te pregunta a dónde exactamente me llevas?" Preguntó Flug 

"Te importa si te pregunta ... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?" Black Hat respondió. 

Flug estaba muy desconcertado, ¿qué tenía esto que ver con lo que acaba de preguntar? Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de su hambre hasta ahora. 

"Supongo que han pasado unos días ..." 

"Bueno, entonces, no queremos que te vayas con el estómago vacío, ¿verdad? Pensé que sería bueno ofrecerte un banquete como una forma de mostrar mi hospitalidad". 

"Bueno, si no es mucho problema, pero realmente preferiría volver a mi camino" 

"Tonterías, estoy seguro de que no estaría mal perder el tiempo llenándote a ti mismo". Tomó nota del hecho de que Flug estaba un poco flaco, luego le pellizcado o el brazo a Flug haciéndolo gritar y sangrar levemente por donde le había pellizcado. "Además de eso, realmente no te haria mal engordar un poco, ya que no tienes mucha carne en tus huesos". 

Black Hat agarro a Flug y lo hizo sentirse más inquieto, comenzando a babear cuando pudo sentir su aroma, un delicioso aroma que solo él podía detectar haciendo que su estómago gruñera. "Tal vez incluso un poco de sazón". dijo en voz baja. 

Flug trató de liberarse de su agarre mientras se apretaba alrededor de su cuello. Mientras lo hacía, miró hacia las paredes para ver si había otro camino para escapar. De repente, algo en una de las paredes había llamado su atención. Su lucha no fue de mucha ayuda para descifrar lo que era. 

"E-espera un momento, ¿qué es eso?" 

"¿Qué?" 

"¡L-la cosa en la pared!" 

Black Hat, un poco curioso, lo dejó ir solo para ver de qué estaba hablando. Flug corrió hacia allí para ver mejor la imagen. Estaba tallado en la pared y parecía toltecat. Mientras continuaba examinándolo, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más grande y se extendiá más a lo largo de todo el pasillo; al mismo tiempo, al retroceder, también podía verlo todo: imágenes de personas que adoraban a una gran criatura con forma de serpiente. Había visto algo como esto en el diario, sin mencionar que también ha estudiado que es una criatura mítica. La criatura y muchos a su alrededor. 

"¿Qué es todo esto?" 

"Los humanos que habitan en este lugar los hicieron, como una de las muchas formas de glorificar a la Serpiente Emplumada". 

"'La serpiente emplumada'?" 

"Una criatura a la que tontamente dedicaron sus vidas y en la que confían, pensando que era un dios todo bien ..." 

"Espera, tontamente? ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?" 

"Los pobres tontos debían saber que no se podía confiar en esa criatura". 

"E-espera, ¿qué pasó? ¿Realmente lo viste?" 

Black Hat soltó una leve risita mientras dejaba caer su lanza en el suelo solo a una pulgada detrás de él. "En realidad diría que es mucho más que solo haberlo visto ..." 

Justo antes de que sucediera algo más, un fuerte aullido de chillido resonó en el pasillo. Ambos centraron su atención en el lugar de donde vinieron. 

Ese mestizo sediento de sangre no se ahogó. Estaba allí, el chupacabras corriendo hasia ellos a través del pasillo y justo en frente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Brinco hacia los dos, con espuma en la boca dejando escapar un fuerte rugido. Flug fue lanzado repentinamente a la pared y empujado firmemente contra ella cuando el túnel comenzó a llenarse de negro. Podía sentir la textura como de escamas y un poco de penacho. Todo lo que pudo escuchar fue un gruñido y un fuerte silbido entre la masa que se retorcía alrededor, podía sentir algo tratando de envolverlo. Flug abrió camino a través de la masa escamosa siendo guiada por la luz de la dirección de donde venían. Casi fuera, su mochila quedó atrapada; desesperadamente trató de sacarlo mientras constantemente era golpeado por algo y era capaz de escuchar cómo esos gruñidos bestiales se convertían en gritos indefensos. Dio un fuerte tirón y cayó de espaldas, tratando de levantarse, una lanza afilada se estrelló contra el suelo. Lo miró muy bien al darse cuenta de que ya no se sostenía en un bastón, sino en lo que parecía ser una cola gigante y gruesa. Sus ojos lo siguieron, revelando que toda esa masa en la que previamente estaba atrapado era una gran cola de serpiente envuelta alrededor del cuerpo del chupacabras y hasta su cuello, era Black Hat. Profundamente, hundió sus dientes en el cuello de la ahora débil criatura , con grandes garras que fueron clavadas en sus hombros, su cuerpo ahora mucho más grande que un humano normal. Flug se congeló desconcertado por el aterrador sonido de los huesos chasqueando mientras su espiral se tensaba y la criatura lloraba de dolor en sus últimas respiraciones. Black Hat rápidamente soltó su cuello y trajo sus mandíbulas sobre el hocico del chupacabras, metiendo toda su cabeza en su boca y comenzó a tragar.

Flug intentó huir, tropezando en su primer paso, solo atrayendo la atención, y luego huyó con seguridad. Al regresar a los pasillos de la cueva, tomó un camino aleatorio con la esperanza de encontrar una salida sin pensar con claridad. Terminó cayendo en un pozo de agua, aprovechándose de un rápido descanso y mientras, encontró un cuchillo afilado en uno de los bordes del agujero. Lo sacó de un tirón evitando que lo cortara; probablemente podría usarlo para defenderse y ponerlo en su mochila. Justo cuando pensó que finalmente estaba solo, escuchó que se acercaba esa terrible voz. 

"Doctor" gritó Black Hat acercándose. "Por favor, no le haga caso a lo que acaba de suceder y sal. Realmente podría usar un humano para el postre". 

Flug se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin querer ser atrapado. Podía escuchar a Black Hat olfatear; sabía perfectamente bien que lo encontraría en poco tiempo, sin olvidar cómo lo había olfateado recientemente. A Flug rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea; él probablemente no podría obtener su olor bajo el agua. Respirando profundamente se hundió completamente en el agujero. Esperó un rato, esperando que se fuera pronto antes de quedarse sin aire. Mientras esperaba, notó que había un rayo de luz más lejos de él. Tal vez otra salida? Nadó rápidamente hacia ella antes de desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. 

Al llegar a él, nadó y respiró profundamente y se subió a una roca cercana. El lugar donde llegó se parecía más o menos a una habitación. Flug miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguna salida, encontrando otro totlecat tallado en una de las paredes de piedra. Se acercó a él y analizó cuidadosamente los diseños, anticipando que probablemente podría encontrar algo que descifrar que pudiera llevarlo a cabo. Pronto encontró un agujero muy pequeño con una forma octagonal; El arte a su alrededor se asemeja a muchos pequeños sombreros. Mientras tocaba los lados perdido en el pensamiento de lo que podría ser, lo golpeó, el péndulo. Rápidamente abrió su bolsa para buscarlo solo para encontrar al pequeño armadillo que se veía un poco mareado; Flug lo había olvidado por completo y probablemente se vio afectado por todo el movimiento. 

"Tranquilo, amigo", lo sacó de la bolsa y lo dejó. 

Comenzó a escupir mucha agua, pero en pocos segundos se recuperó sacudiéndose. Se sentó y miró a Flug mientras lo insertaba con cautela, y luego escuchó un clic. Tratando de averiguar qué hacer a continuación, pronto descubrió que tenía que girarlo unas cuantas veces, haciendo que volviera a hacer clic. No pasó nada; Lo miró de cerca y se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de un círculo profundamente tallado en comparación con el resto del arte. Lo empujó un poco y parecía estar funcionando. Lo empujó más y más esperando que algo sucediera. De repente, pudo sentir su mano ardiendo, justo antes de que pudiera soltarse, sintio su muñeca electrificarse, haciéndole alejar su mano del péndulo con dolor. Escuchó otro chasquido, más fuerte que los otros dos, al mirar hacia atrás, vio una gran puerta en círculo que revelaba una entrada de túnel llena de telarañas y nada más que oscuridad por delante. 

El pequeño armadillo entró primero haciendo todo lo posible para no resbalarse, se detuvo a unos pocos pies de distancia para mirar a Flug como si le dijera que estaba bien que entrara. Lo hizo y, al igual que el pequeño, se movió con cuidado intentando no deslizarse, lo cual fue un poco difícil ya que estaba bateando las telas para despejar su camino. Parece que el túnel no se ha utilizado en mucho tiempo para tener tantas telarañas.

Algo se arrastró rápidamente hacia él y silbó, una gran araña que lo hizo saltar y perder el equilibrio; Cayó y se deslizó por el resto del túnel. Pronto chocó contra algo duro y le dio un dolor de cabeza por el impacto, el armadillo lo siguió, con los ojos cerrados y frotándose el acostado de la cabeza, se puso de rodillas y apoyó el otro brazo en el suelo. Podía sentirlo, pero no era rocoso o de piedra. De hecho, él podría agarrarlo. Flug agarró una mano llena de lo que fuera y lentamente alcanzó un pico. Amarillo y algunos colores más brillaron sobre su vista; se volvió a todo lo que lo rodeaba y se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación. Las había encontrado, todas las riquezas a las que lo llevaba el diario. Diamantes, gemas, oro y muchos objetos de valor que seguramente lo harían rico con solo tomar una pequeña cantidad. Comenzó a tomar puñados y los metió en su bolsa con el pequeño armadillo excavándolo tratando de ayudarlo.

"¿Disfrutando robando mis riquezas, doctor?" 

Flug escuchó un susurro siniestro que se deslizaba en su oreja, algo se envolvió rápidamente alrededor de su pierna y lo hizo retroceder, pronto una gran cola de serpiente se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo y lo colgó boca abajo sobre el gran caballero monstruoso que se apoyó en el bulto de la cola causado por su alimento. El pequeño armadillo trató de hacer que Black Hat lo dejara ir tirándole de la cola, solo molestándolo. Usando su cola de lanza, golpeó al pequeño, y luego volvió su atención a Flug. 

"Pequeño ladrón, ¿y después de salvarte de ese animal, este es el agradecimiento que recibo? Bueno, supongo que harás mejor comida que un doctor". 

"P-¡Pero espera! ¡¿Acabas de comer, verdad ?! Probablemente ya estás lleno y ademas tu lo dijiste, ¡tengo poca carne!" 

"Oh, tonterias, poco o mucho aún serías un bocadillo perfecto, y además tengo más que suficiente espacio para ti. Ta-Ta". 

Black Hat agarró la cara de Flug y lo acercó a él mientras abría las mandíbulas lo suficiente para empujarlo dentro. Flug comenzó a hiperventilarse cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico, haciéndolo estallar. 

"¡ESPERA !!!! ¡¡¡HAY MÁS !!! ¡¡¡HAY MÁS !!! ¡¡¡Juro por Dios que hay más !!! 

"¿Más? ¿Más qué?" 

"¡M-más humanos! ¡Un grupo entero de ellos estáran buscándome! ¡Más suculentos que yo, de hecho! ¡Puedo mostrarte dónde están, un festín solo usted ti!"

Black Hat levantó una ceja, pero después de reflexionar un poco, le sonrió. Sabía perfectamente bien que no era necesario que un humano le mostrara dónde están sus comidas, la encontraría pronto por su cuenta. Pero la idea le divirtió, además se comería al escuálido doctor más tarde de todos modos. 

"Muy bien, doctor", dijo dejandolo caer. "Muéstrame dónde está mi banquete". 

Los dos salieron de las ruinas subterráneas y hiban a través del bosque húmedo en busca de la tripulación que Flug había contratado. Flug estaba teniendo dificultades para encontrar el rastro de ellos. 

"¿Estamos más cerca, doctor?" 

"Bueno, tal vez si ayudaras un poco. Tú eres quien probablemente puede detectar su olor-"

Black Hat se cernió sobre él y le apunto la espalda con la cola de lanza. "¿Qué que doctor? ¿Estás diciendo que esto no tiene sentido y que podría haberte comido mucho antes?"

"S-Solo olvida que hablé, por favor, señor" Flug tragó saliva, luego suspiró mientras seguía buscándo al grupo. 

Tenía que haber una manera de encontrarse con los demás. Murmurando a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, si alguno de ellos sobrevivieron después del ataque de los chupacabras, tal vez se quedaron con grandes lesiones que derramaran sangre. Pronto, mirando al suelo, encontró un rastro de gotas rojas y, siguiendo el rastro, los encontraron. El grupo era un poco más pequeño; algunos de los miembros atendiendo sus heridas, mientras que otros miraban a su alrededor. 

"Bueno doctor, parece que no estaba mintiendo después de todo". Black Hat luego lo empujó hacia ellos casi haciéndolo deslizarse cuesta abajo. "Ahora, ¿por qué no vas y los preparas para mí?" 

Flug caminó silenciosamente hacia ellos acercándose lentamente, no queriendo ser visto todavía. En el repentino sonido de un chasquido de una ramita, algo se disparó justo delante de él, perdiéndolo alrededor de una pulgada. 

"Oye, espera, cálmense, solo soy yo!" Gritó escondiéndose detrás de una roca. "Volví no disparen!" Salió por detrás para dejarlos ver. 

"Oh, solo eres tú", dijo la chica. "Por un momento pensamos que te escapaste y nos dejaste morir con esas criaturas". 

Flug se rió entre dientes y dijo entre dientes "Eso es exactamente lo que pasó". 

"Entonces, ¿qué te hizo volver,cara de bolsa?" Preguntó uno de los miembros. 

"Bueno, es gracioso que debas preguntar, encontré el tesoro. Diamantes, oro, reliquias, lo que quieras".

Los ojos de todos se iluminaron en una fracción de segundo y se acercaron a él rápidamente. 

"¡¿Lo hiciste?!" 

"¡¿Dónde está?!" 

"¡¿Como es de grande?!" 

"¡Tranquilizarse!" Su líder los acalló. "Bien doctor, ¿quiere mostrarnos el camino?" 

"Bueno, veras, la cosa esque el 'camino' no está registrado en el diario. Así que decidí perderlo". 

"¡¿Tu que?!" Ella se le acercó y lo sacudió con dureza del cuello de la camisa. "¡¿Porque diablos hiciste eso , imbécil?" 

"Me refiero a cuál es el uso, es inútil de todos modos". 

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que no vale nada tonto?! ¡¡Esa mierda es más valiosa de lo que crees!" 

"¿De verdad?" Su tono de voz se volvió más serio cuando una gran sombra comenzó a aparecer sobre ellos, "¿Más valioso que tu vida?" 

Todos miraron hacia arriba para encontrar una colosal serpiente negra con grandes plumas y gigantescas alas magníficas que se extendían mientras soltaba un poderoso chillido. Uno de los miembros comenzó a dispararle; la criatura solo los atrapó en un bocado. Los otros trataron de derribarlo solo logrando que ellos también los mataran. Todos fueron tragados, triturados, e incluso quemados vivos, sin dejar sobrevivientes. 

La chica logró escapar de su atención y trató de huir subiendo por una cornisa con una pistola en la mano. Al llegar a la parte superior, de repente la agarró del brazo y la colgó. Miró hacia arriba solo para encontrar a Flug, lo miró con una mirada de súplica de ayuda, esperando que él le diera una oportunidad. Él se quedó allí sin tener ningún tipo de lástima por ella. Tomó con fuerza el arma de su mano y la dejó caer de donde venía. Ella gimió de dolor, de repente oyendo el sonido de un disparo proveniente de arriba, aparentemente dirigido a la serpiente. Miró hacia arriba solo para ver que Flug ya se había ido, sintió que le respiraban ensima. Lentamente, se voltió para encontrarse cara a cara con el enorme reptil, lentamente abriendo sus mandíbulas, mostrando sus como dientes como de espada con la baba goteando de ellos. 

Antes de alejarse de la escena, Flug tropezó con una raíz de árbol grande. Mientras trataba de levantarse, aún podía escuchar el alboroto que había dejado atrás. Rugidos y gruñidos acompañados por gritos de sangre. Flug salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo tratando de alejarse lo más posible, sin querer ser el siguiente. 

Después de correr por lo que pareció ser más de una hora, se detuvo a descansar en un tronco. Finalmente, estaba solo sin nada tratando de matarlo. Se puso pálido cuando sintió que algo le lamía la mano, giró lentamente la cabeza para ver que solo era el pequeño armadillo. 

"Oh, solo eres tú" Flug casi se desmayó de alivio. "Entonces, tú también pudiste escapar, ¿eh amigo?" 

El pequeño saltó sobre su regazo y frotó su cabeza contra su abdomen. Lo recogió para mirarlo más de cerca. Flug no se había dado cuenta antes, pero este pequeño tenía un color muy peculiar, era ... azul. También notó que había una especie de lirio amarillo pegado en su cabeza. ¿Sabía que estaba allí? ¿Por qué no se ha caído todavía? Debería haberse caído por ahora con todo el movimiento. Después de mirarlo bien, intentó quitarselo de la cabeza, solo haciendo que el pequeño emitiera un fuerte chillido doloroso. 

"Ok ok ok, entiendo" Flug dijo bajándolo, un poco nervioso esperando que nadie los escuchara. 

Saltó de nuevo a su mochila y sacó la cabeza, parece que estaba listo para irse. Flug se estiró un poco y se levantó también preparado. 

"Bueno pequeño, es mejor que nos movamos y tratemos de encontrar una salida de esta jungla". 

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el incidente, y Flug todavía se encontraba caminando continuamente por la selva. Miró una y otra vez a través de los mapas y las notas de su diario para ver si se había perdido algún detalle que pudiera ayudarlo, pero seguía perdido. Mientras caminaba, parecía que su entorno continuaba sin fin, como si estuviera caminando en el espasio. 

El pequeño armadillo comenzó a retorcerse tratando de saltar de la bolsa de Flug, se detuvo y lo ayudó a arrastrarse hacia el suelo para estirarse y salir del agotamiento. 

"También te estás cansando, ¿verdad?" Preguntó mientras acariciaba su diminuta cabeza. 

El armadillo asintió, luego bostezó y se estiró, tronando sus patitas. Flug caminó un poco más lejos para sentarse en un tronco y tronarse la espalda, luego se frotó el cuello con frustración. Él también se sentía terriblemente cansado. 

"¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a caminar ?! ¡Deberíamos haber llegado al menos a un pueblo de algún tipo por ahora! O al menos terminar en el último lugar en el que estábamos". 

Mientras Flug descansaba un poco, el armadillo trató de arreglar su flor. De repente, captó el olor de algo. El pequeño no pudo entenderlo, así que se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y olfateó el aire para poder olerlo bien. Además de olerlo, sus orejas se levantaron, ya que también podía sentir la presencia de lo que fuera. Antes de que el armadillo pudiera incluso salir corriendo para avisar a Flug, repentinamente sintió que su caparazón se rompía, un inmenso dolor clavándose en su espalda, atravesando sus tripas y saliendo por su vientre, luego lo retiró con fuerza. 

Tronando su espalda una vez más y rodando sus hombros, Flug se puso de pie listo para continuar su caminata sin fin. 

"Bueno, pequeño, sigamos y veamos si podemos encontrar cualquier cosa". 

Ninguna respuesta. 

Flug miró hacia atrás donde dejó el armadillo por última vez, solo para ver un rastro de sangre que conducía a los arbustos. Un fuerte susurro vino de ellos, haciendo que Flug reaccionara rápido y sacara su arma. Sabía que algo saltaría en cualquier momento para masacrarlo. Respirando profundamente, sabiendo que estaba en su última bala, disparó a los arbustos, silenciando los temblorosos sonidos del movimiento. Flug contuvo el aliento y contó un minuto, sin saber si mató lo que estaba escondido en ellos o no. Contó tres segundos más para estar seguro. Nada ... solo silencio silencio. Después del cuarto, finalmente exhaló de alivio. 

Se quedó inmóvil y dejó de respirar una vez más mientras un susurro se deslizaba en su oído. 

"¿De verdad crees que me matarían tan fácilmente o en absoluto?" 

Se puso pálido y enfermo hasta el estómago, reconociendo esa voz escalofriante; no había necesidad de dar la vuelta para confirmar quién era. Los pensamientos de Flug se mezclaron con sus sentimientos llenos de miedo y se convirtieron en una sola cosa. 

Correr. 

Lo único que giró en torno a su cabeza y la única reacción como resultado fue huir, a ciegas, sin prestar atención a dónde dirigirse o hacia dónde dirigirse. De repente, tropezó con una roca grande que no había notado en su camino, haciéndolo caer y raspar su brazo. Casi se rompe la pierna debido al fuerte impacto, así como su bolsa que vuela sobre su hombro. 

"Realmente nunca te perdí la pista, no. Disfruté viéndote caminar en círculos como un perro persiguiendo su propia cola". 

Era él, Black Hat, deslizándose lentamente hacia Flug con una sonrisa muy pícara. 

"Pero lamentablemente tengo que ponerle fin, me siento bastante ... hambriento". 

Flug comenzó a retroceder rápidamente mientras intentaba desesperadamente volver a levantarse, pero sus piernas se ataron repentinamente cuando la cola de serpiente negra se enroscó en su cuerpo. 

Con su único brazo libre, Flug intentó agarrar su bolsa y sacar la navaja que había recogido en las ruinas. A pesar de ser inútil apuñalar a esta bestia despiadada, era lo único en lo que podía pensar como último recurso. 

Después de solo agarrar la correa con un solo dedo, fue inmediatamente retirado. A solo unos pies, el tirón arrancó la bolsa de su ligero agarre, haciendo que su diario sobresaliera. Las enormes bobinas de Black Hat continuaron girando alrededor de Flug, cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y exprimiendo el espacio respiratorio. Con su brazo izquierdo, intentó retirar la parte que se envolvía alrededor de su pecho y cuello, pero solo la apretó más. Podía sentir que quería romper cada uno de sus huesos, y forzar el último aire en sus pulmones a medida que se hacía más fuerte cada segundo. Black Hat se acercó más a lo que ahora estaba envuelto en su largo cuerpo escamoso. Usando una mano, tiró con fuerza del brazo libre izquierdo de Flug casi sacándolo del zócalo. Luego, con el otro, alcanzó un lado de la cara de la bolsa de papel,presionando el otro contra su abdomen, permitiendo a Flug escuchar horribles gruñidos de hambre que ya habían decidido su destino. 

"¿Escuchaste eso? Es el sonido de mi estómago llamando tu nombre". 

Flug temía las palabras. En ese momento, las bobinas se apretaron aún más, finalmente liberando lo último que Flug tenía. Sus huesos estaban listos para romperse en cualquier momento, todo comenzó a oscurecerse y perdió toda concentración de pensamientos y visión. Todo lo que podía ver mientras su visión se desvanecía era esa afilada sonrisa malévola y dentuda. Solo unos pocos segundos más hasta que la sangre se llenó de crepitantes y un apagón permanente. 

Tres... 

Dos... 

Las bobinas se abrieron rápidamente y dejaron caer el cuerpo de Flug al suelo, seguido de una tos violenta antes de que pudiera obtener aire nuevamente. Todo estaba doliendo, Flug hizo todo lo posible para al menos levantar una parte de sí mismo a pesar del dolor, sintiéndose mareado, y su visión se había vuelto borrosa. Hacer una carrera por ello parecía imposible en este estado. Black Hat solo se rió de lo indefenso que se veía este tonto y deslizó el maldito cuerpo escamoso debajo de él. Antes de que Flug pudiera pararse completamente, una parte de la cola cayó sobre su pecho como un tronco pesado, haciéndolo caer sobre la otra parte debajo de él. La risa burlona continuó por un rato, haciendo eco a través del bosque. Flug desesperadamente quería alejarse, solo para encontrar su cuerpo atrapado una vez más. Su pecho se envolvió bien y las piernas se mantuvieron firmes. Ganando un poco más de fuerza en sus brazos, Flug intentó arrancar la parte que descansaba pesadamente sobre su pecho. Black Hat simplemente bajó ambos brazos y los mantuvo juntos. La última porción, más delgada, de su cola se envolvió alrededor de sus muñecas cuando la lanza de la punta apuntó a la garganta de Flug, las plumas de la cola obstruyendo su visión tambaleándose hacia adelante, con cuidado de no cortarle la garganta, todavia. 

Flug apenas podía ver nada; Solo podía sentir que le quitaban las botas y los calcetines.  
Tratando de no cortarse la garganta con la lanza, con mucho cuidado movió su cabeza para ver más allá de las plumas en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando, pero eso solo hizo que la porción envuelta alrededor de su pecho se apretara aún más, sin dejar que él moviera su cabeza . Nada sucedió durante un minuto, sin sonido, sin sensación de movimiento.Sin embargo, la presencia de estar cara a cara con la criatura sin corazón era inevitable. La punta de la cola continuó moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero con cada movimiento Flug comenzó a notar que el espacio entre dos de las plumas se abría más. Pronto reveló la escalofriante sonrisa dentuda que deseaba que desapareciera. 

Black Hat comenzó a respirar pesadamente en la cara de Flug, el aliento caliente y húmedo cubrió la bolsa de papel y empañó las gafas. Su lengua fangosa se deslizó fuera de su boca, limpió el vapor de los lentes y empapó su cuello con saliva. Flug podía sentir sus garras arrastrándose muy suavemente a través de su barriga, como si dibujara una línea planeando dónde abrirlo, Black Hat respiró más ásperamente con unas pocas risitas. Luego abrió sus mandíbulas ampliamente, permitiendo a Flug ver lo que le esperaba en su morboso futuro. Un túnel negro y húmedo con una puerta hecha de dientes afilados como cuchillos, que hacen que Flug quiera gritar. ¿Se lo iba a tragar entero o lo iba a triturar? Que importa, el pensamiento general de ser devorado vivo lo horrorizó. 

"Es una pena" 

Dijo Black Hat

"Fuiste muy útil la última vez que estuvimos juntos ..." 

Cerrando los ojos, se quito el monóculo del ojo izquierdo. 

"Pero vas a caber muy bien dentro de mí ..." 

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, miró a Flug con una poderosa mirada que oscureció su visión con llamas fascinantes y arremolinadas que emanaban de los ojos del naga. Una aurora escarlata tan hermosa que brillaba intensamente como rubíes, destinada a bloquear todas las distracciones y pensamientos y forzar toda la atención de la presa sobre su depredador. Flug hizo todo lo posible por romper el contacto visual, solo para darse un dolor de cabeza con el intento de concentrarse. Todo fue inútil; con cada oportunidad que tenía para evitar el brillo hipnótico, su visión fue atrapada de nuevo en la trampa brillante. Luchó tanto como pudo para voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado. Con impaciencia, esas grandes manos con garras agarraron los lados de su cabeza, casi rompiéndose en la bolsa, con el fin de mantener la cabeza quieta. El último recurso de Flug fue cerrar los ojos, pero incluso eso fue una lucha. 

"¡Mírame a los ojos cuando hablo!" Black Hat ordenó con enojo. 

Las bobinas estaban enrolladas apretadamente, casi sintiéndose como si quisieran exprimirle los ojos. Flug finalmente cedió a la mirada del hipnosis. Los radiantes destellos del carmín rápidamente entraron en su vista y aislaron su campo de visión con imágenes tan intensas como gemas, como si estuvieran mirando un caleidoscopio. Su mente se convirtió en un completo borrón. Su lucha había cesado en contra de la voluntad, su cuerpo se ablandaba y los músculos se relajaban. Se desvió hacia la profunda mirada hipnótica. Al principio se sentía muy agradable, como si todo el peso sobre sus hombros se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, y finalmente pudiera respirar cómodamente, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Las bobinas que se sentían como si estaban consolando en lugar de estrangularlo hasta la muerte, haciéndole desear que se apretaran aún más. Un sentimiento tan cómodo y sereno ... 

¿Frío?... 

Comenzaba con los dedos de las manos y los pies y lentamente subía por los brazos y las piernas, dirigiéndose hacia su centro. Mientras se arrastraba, queriendo cubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se comió toda la paz dentro de él, volviéndolo a la realidad. Su temperatura corporal bajó como si se estuviera convirtiendo lentamente en hielo. Cuando el frío llegó a su corazón, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Una sensación muy desconcertante garabateaba sobre él, haciéndose más fuerte por segundo. 

Temor. 

Miedo antinatural creado y manipulado por la hipnosis. Era algo que nunca había sentido antes y era una tortura, definitivamente utilizada como una forma de atormentar a esta presa. Envió a Flug a sudar frío, bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo, respirando más rápidamente, casi hiperventilando cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en bobinas apretadas y sofocantes. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que nunca, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera apretando sus entrañas, apuñalándole el corazón varias veces y abriendo tanto el pecho como la garganta. Lágrimas involuntarias comenzaron a correr por su rostro, una pesadilla de la que no podía despertarse. 

Pronto, comenzó a sentir algo caliente y húmedo, subiendo lentamente desde los dedos de los pies hasta los tobillos, continuó subiendo a medida que las bobinas comenzaban a desenrollar sus piernas, seguidas por el sonido de tela razgandose.

A pesar de no poder controlar su mente corrupta, Flug era muy consciente de la situación ... 

... la hora de la cena había llegado. 

Después de desgarrar la ropa de Flug, no queriendo estropear el sabor, Black Hat babeaba sobre sus piernas. Gimiendo por el sabor carnoso de su presa, bien sazonada en puro miedo con el sudor frío de Flug que solo lo hacía parecer aún más jugoso. Con solo el sabor, su estómago gruñó ruidosamente, exigiendo traer la presa. 

La serpiente se abrió camino hasta las rodillas de su víctima. Rápidamente desenvolvió el resto y se deshizo de la ropa restante, luego dio un poderoso trago que arrastró a Flug hasta su cintura. Con un agarre firme colgando solo del cuello con su cola, la garganta de Black Hat comenzó a chupar fuertemente lo que ya estaba dentro, deseando arrastrar el resto, pero todavía no. Todavía quería saborear su comida. Mientras tanto, su lengua se arrastraba por la espalda y el abdomen de su presa, cubriendo todo con baba. Ante esta sensación, el cuerpo de Flug se le hizo piel de gallina empeorando el dolor. Su intento de liberarse de la hipnosis junto con su deseo de mover casi cualquier músculo de su cuerpo solo dio como resultado una ligera contracción, lo que divirtió al depredador ante su patético intento. Después de haber estado complacido y queriendo burlarse más, Black Hat dio un gruñido ronroneo que vibraba en todo el cuerpo de Flug, logrando solo obtener un gemido de él. 

Divirtiéndose lo suficiente y la tripa más grande de todo su cuerpo haciendo más ruido que nunca, dio un enorme trago que atrajo a Flug hasta su pecho. En este punto, la hipnosis estaba empezando a desaparecer, pero aún muy poco, Flug sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo comprimido en un tubo de sustancia pegajosa y gruesa. Black Hat dio un pequeño trago al llegar a la bolsa de papel, e inesperadamente hizo que Flug diera un grito. Black Hat no pudo evitar intentar de reírse con la boca llena, divertido por la reacción de su presa. Mientras tragaba lo último de Flug, se movió alrededor de su mandíbula tratando de apretar la cabeza por su garganta, incluso usando una de sus grandes garras para ayudar. Finalmente, lo logró, cerró las mandíbulas y dio un último trago fuerte, sin dejar rastro alguno de la presa. Black Hat gimió ante la sensación de que su comida seguía viva, deslizándose lentamente por su cuerpo, simplemente y deliciosamente satisfactorio. La víctima se deslizó profundamente en sus órganos hasta que se instaló en el lugar perfecto, aunque apenas sobresalía como bulto fuera de la cola. 

Flug ahora estaba medio despierto, pero su mente aún era borrosa. La hipnosis todavía tenía control sobre su miedo, causando que él temblara violentamente e hiperventilara, respirando el espeso aire húmedo del estómago, debilitándolo aún más con cada respiración que tomaba. Completamente en la oscuridad, las paredes carnosas del estómago empujaron hacia adentro y hacia afuera, gorgoteando ruidosamente mientras agitaban el cuerpo tierno. Intentó ciegamente apartar las paredes, pero fracasó, estaba completamente sin fuerzas, pero luchó por hacer lo posible por abrir al menos espacio para respirar, abriéndose paso entre las mantas pegajosas. Black Hat dejó escapar un ligero eructo de satisfacción, haciendo que el estómago se contraiga aún más, envuelto y sellado. Flug trató desesperadamente de mantener abierto su pequeño espacio para respirar, a pesar de que la lucha era inútil en este punto; todavía le quedaba un poco de esperanza moribunda. A Black Hat no le importó,disfrutó la sensación de que su víctima todavía se retorcía dentro de él y estaba esperando un poco más. 

Bostezó y se estiró mientras movía la lengua, colocaba sus pesados rollos sobre el lugar de Flug y se relajaba sobre ellos, aplastándolo y deshaciéndose de cualquier espacio restante. Su estómago se tensó más que nunca, las paredes de carne presionaban contra el rostro de su presa, sin darle a Flug ninguna posibilidad de respirar, intentó retorcerse pero estaba completamente inmovilizado. Sin nada más que hacer para tratar de escapar, Flug finalmente se rindió, permitiendo que las entrañas de esta gran bestia disfrutaran triturar su cuerpo. Todo mientras él se hundía lentamente en un sueño profundo...

Su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido. No podía sentir ni una sola cosa, ni podía ver nada: solo una oscuridad sin fin. Sin embargo, podía sentirse inhalando y exhalando de nuevo a un ritmo normal. 

"Eso fue divertido, ¿no crees?" Escuchó la voz de Black Hat. 

"¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estoy muerto todavía? ¿D-dónde estoy?" Flug tuvo una sensación muy desagradable como si hubiera dormido dentro de una caja muy pequeña. 

"Podría haberte digerido, pero solo quería algo con que jugar. Además, tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber algunas cosas sobre ti". 

"¿Q-qué querías saber?" 

"Después de que saliste corriendo mientras me alimentaba de las entrañas de uno de tus amiguitos, comencé a recapitular en quién eras. Mientras dormías en mi estómago, busqué en tus pertenencias que pueden haber respondido algunas de mis preguntas. Dime, ¿Alguien te envió aquí?"

"N-no" 

"Hm, sin embargo, los códigos en ese diario tuyo, puedes entenderlos con fluidez, ¿verdad?" 

"S-sí, señor". 

"¿Cómo lo encontraste, si puedo preguntar?" 

"Descubrí que uno de mis colegas lo había encontrado. Le corté la garganta mientras dormían". 

"... Usaste una baratija para llegar a mi tesoro, ¿verdad?" 

"¿Te refieres al péndulo?" 

"Eso es. Cuando los humanos encuentran mis riquezas, entran por una entrada normal de la cueva en la que cualquier otro humano puede simplemente entrar. Pero tú usaste mi entrada, y no hice esa para dejar cualquier ser humano pueda atravesar mi entrada, incluso si utilizaran el péndulo. Puedo notar por las marcas en tu muñeca que te quemaste, lo que significa que había algo en ti que te permitió entrar ". 

"¿Y eso es?" 

"No estoy muy seguro, tal vez si pasáramos más tiempo juntos probablemente lo averiguaría. Incluso podría enseñarte algunas de mis formas y darte tareas por hacer". 

"Algo así como un aprendiz?" 

"Mmm no del todo, más bien un esclavo". 

"¿Un esclavo? ¿Y si lo niego?" 

"¿Te gustaría servirme la cena otra vez?" 

"... Estoy interesado, pero primero me gustaría saber, ¿quién eres realmente?


End file.
